


ships are sailing and none will sink

by Totally_Not_A_Lizard



Series: Shipping hell [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Might take a while for me to update, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_A_Lizard/pseuds/Totally_Not_A_Lizard
Summary: I'm writing stories of different ships. I will also be taking requests the, details for rules on any suggestions will be on chapter 1
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta/Perfuma (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: Shipping hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996000
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Rules on suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the rules for suggestions/requests

Let's start this off with the rules

I will do fluff and smut but I do have rules

1\. No adult/child ships, those are just plain wrong

2\. I will write smut if it's suggested but all characters will be aged up, i will not write it with underage characters

3\. I will not write non-con due to personal reasons


	2. Small update for this fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a small bit of explaining on why i haven't updated recently.

So to make a long story short, life hit like a train with some family stuff so i haven't been able to upload recently. I will be working on small drabbles but i'm trying to get an actual storyline for a fic im writing so I might not do any long chapters for this work till then. I will be trying to upload at least two chapters a week, most might be small drabbles though but I will do my best to get the requests done. Thank you all for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to provide suggestions you can just comment or email me at nonbianarylizardgod@gmail.com. This email is strictly for my writing. This will also be one of the only two projects im working on, so your requests will be answered quickly as long as it follows the rules above.


End file.
